¿SIEMPRE TU?
by angels46
Summary: Todos sabemos que Lily y James acabaron juntos, felices y con un hijo, Harry. Pero, ¿fue siempre James su gran amor? ¿Qué sorpresas guarda el pasado? Una historia entre Lily&Sirius.TERMINADO!
1. EL COMIENZO

_Hola, me gustaría presentar la nueva historia que tengo entre manos, es sobre otra de mis parejas favoritas: Lily&Sirius. Ya se que el final no va a ser bonito, tiene que nacer Harry y para eso, tiene que pasar algo con James, pero hasta entonces...¿Qué pasará? Para eso tendreís que leerla, jeje._

_Bueno, también decir, que se que no he acabado Un Nuevo Hogwarts, pero lo haré y que también empezaré otro Herms&Draco pronto. Ahora ya si que si os dejo con la lectura, espero que os guste y que me dejeis vuestra opinión, aunque sea para decir que la odiais. Muchos besos y feliz lectura._

**¿SIEMPRE TU?**

Lily Evans se levantó ese día sintiéndose distinta, especial. Por fin iba a dar comienzo su nueva vida, esa en la que nadia se alejaría de ella por ser rara, esa en la que no tendría que ocultar lo que podía hacer y esa en la que esperaba encontrar a sus amigos, esos que nunca tuvo...

Leyó la carta de admisión de Hogwarts por quinta vez, estaba claro, ponía anden 9 y ¾, pero ella solo veía el 9 y el 10, ninguno entre medias...y eran las 10.50.¿Qué iba a hacer?

-Te lo dije, Lils, no existe, solo era una broma-Dijo Petunia con una enorme sonrisa en la boca.

-No es verdad, claro que existe-Contestó la hermana menor de Petunia cruzándose de brazos y plantándose delante de Petunia y sus padres.

Toda la escena estaba siendo observada por un tímido chico. Era moreno, con una piel excesivamente pálida y un pelo bastante grasoso. No había podido apartar los ojos de Lily durante toda la mañana, bueno, realmente durante todo el verano...Armándose de valor, se acercó a ella y a su familia.

-Pe-per-perdón-Dijo al fin.

-¿Y a ti que te pasa¿no sabes hablar, o qué?-Dijo Petunia¿qué se creía ese chico? Si su querido Vernon la viera hablando con alguien como él...

-¡Petunia!-Recriminó su madre y su hermana a la vez.-¿Si?-Preguntó Lily girándose hacia el chico con una enorme sonrisa.

-Creo que no sabes como entrar al anden y yo podría ayudarte-Dijo rápidamente el chico.

-¿De verdad? Eso sería maravilloso. Soy Lily, Lily Evans.-Dijo la chica acercándose al chico para darle un par de besos que pronto depositó en las mejillas del chico.

-Severus Snape-Dijo el chico algo mareado por la cercanía de Lily. -Para entrar tienes que correr hacia esa pared, y llegas al andén, mirame- El chico cogió carrerilla, su carrito y empezó a correr, parecía que iba a chocarse, pero desapareció. Lily se quedó impresionada e imitó al chico, temiendo darse un buen golpe contra aquella sólida pared. Cuando abrió los ojos, se quedó maravillada, había un hermoso tren, cientos de personas, gatos, sapos¿lechuzas?, si eso eran lechuzas. Los baules, las familias despidiéndose...La voz de Severus le sacó de su entontamiento.

-Debemos subir o perderemos el tren- Lily se giró hacia su familia, vio los ojos de su hermana fuera de órbita y pudo leer envidia en ellos. Se despidió de su familia y siguiendo al moreno, subió al tren. Buscaron un compartimento vacio, se sentaron en él y pronto comenzaron a hablar:

-Así que,¿ tus padres son muggles?-Dijo el chico

-¿Qué son qué?-Dijo la chica algo ofendida.

-No pueden hacer magia, no saben de su existencia, eso es ser un muggle. Por cierto¿a qué casa quieres ir?-Preguntó Severus restándole importancia al comentario anterior.

-Entiendo. No lo tengo claro, me leí _Historia de Hogwarts_, creo que Gryffindor y Slytherin son muy interesantes, una de las dos creo que sería perfecto¿y tu?-Preguntó Lily.

-¿Yo? Slytherin, por supuesto.

L a conversación se vio interrumpida por la señora del carrito y luego por una pelea y luego por un grupo de cuatro chicos, dos de ellos super guapos y super arrogantes y luego por la llegada a Hogwarts.

Todos parecían conejos asustados, entraron temerosos al Gran Comedor, entre aplausos. Les explicaron como iba a ser la selección y empezó.

Sirius Black...¡Gryffindor! Aplausos.

Lily Evans (antes de ir, Severus le deseo suerte y ella sonrió dejando embobado a más de uno)...Difícil decisión...mmm...¡Gryffindor! De nuevo aplausos. Lily por su parte, hubiera preferido ir a Slytherin, por un lado, su único amigo iría allí seguro, por otro, le parecía super interesante y por último, ese tal Black y otro de sus amigos estaban en Gryffindor...

Severus Snape...¡Slytherin! Dijo el sombrero sin apenas rozarle la cabeza. Lily y Severus compartieron una mirada, en ella había alegria porque al menos uno estaba en la casa que quería, tristeza por la separación y deseo de poder hablar pronto...

James Potter...¡Gryffindor!Genial, pensó Lily. Todos esos estúpidos y yo en la misma casa...¿Por qué se habrán metido así con Sev?

La ceremonia continuó, el director se dirigió a ellos y luego vino una deliciosa cena. Antes de dirigirse a sus respectivas casas, Severus y Lily quedaron para el día siguiente en la biblioteca. Una vez en la torre de Gryffindor, Lily estaba cansadísima, el día había estado repleto de emociones.

-Hola belleza¿cómo te llamas?-Preguntó un chico de tercero a Lily. Esta solo se giró y se fue escaleras arriba pensando que aquel chico tenía un grave problema, se creía un dios y solo era un idiota más por el mundo, era un chulito, si eso es lo que era... Miró su cama y se tiró en ella, pronto el sueño había tomado el mando y en la cara de Lily Evans se podía ver una leve sonrisa.

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_Aquí está es primer capítulo¿qué os ha parecido? Espero que os haya gustado, espero vuestros reviews con impaciencia. _

_Ahora voy a ponerme con mi otra historia, que la he avandonada un poquillo._

_Muchos besos. Nos vemos pronto. Angels(",)_


	2. POTTER Y NUEVOS AMIGOS

Los primeros rayos de luz despertaron a Lily. Se sentía muy feliz, había dormido de un tirón y tenía un poco de hambre.

Además había soñado con la primera vez que legó a Hogwarts, una imagen había resaltado más que ninguna, Sirius Black.

Con mucho cuidado se levantó, se vistió y avandonó su habitación asegurándose que sus compañeras no se habían despertado por su culpa.

Ya se encontraba en el último de los escalones que daban paso a la Sala Común cuando se chocó con alguien. Su cara le resultaba familiar, era uno de los "_Cuatro Fantásticos_" , así habían acordado Severus y ella llamar a Potter&Cia.

-Lo, lo siento, no estaba mirando por donde iba.-Las palabras del chico parecían sinceras y además estaba algo pálido y con ojeras, eso despertó en Lily un sentimiento de preocupación que hizo que olvidara todos sus prejuicios.

-No pasa nada, la verdad es que yo tampoco lo hacía. ¿Estás bien? Se te ve un poco pálido, por cierto, soy Lily Evans- El chico estaba de lo más sorprendido, nunca solía ser él el que hablaba con las chicas a solas, bueno ni tampoco en grupo, eso era algo más indicado para James y Sirius...

-Remus Lupin, encantado.-Dijo tendiéndole la mano-Bueno, no he dormido del todo bien, pero no es nada serio-Mintio el chico.

-Lo mismo digo. Supongo que los nervios no dejan dormir, ¿no?-Terminó la frase con una enorme sonrisa definitivamente ese chico no era un _fantástico _como sus amiguitos.

-Oye, ¿quieres bajar a desayunar? Iba a buscar a mis amigos, pero seguro que siguen dormidos...y la verdad, tengo hambre, llevo despierto dos horas.-Lily soltó una pequeña risilla ante ese comentario, quien no iba a tener hambre tras llevar despierto dos horas...

-Me encantaría- Con estas palabras se agarró del brazo del chico y notó como este se ponía tenso, al darse cuenta de el gesto que había hecho, se puso roja como un tomate, ¿en qué estaba pensando? ¿Por qué se había tomado esas confianzas?-Lo siento, yo no suelo ser así, lo siento-Dijo con la mirada puesta en el suelo, en ese momento creía que era de lo más bonito.

-No importa, supongo que será la emoción, ¿no?-Añadió Remus.

-Sip, es eso, desde hace muchos años que no hablaba con alguien sin miedo a que algo a mi al rededor explotara, a levitara o algo por el estilo...ahora no tengo por qué preocuparme, ¿no crees?-Dijo la chica.

-Bueno, mientras que no sea yo el que salte por los aires...-Ambos empezaron a reirse y se dirigieron al Gran Comedor, allí estuvieron hablando de todo un poco, la complicidad entre ellos surgió de inmediato, parecían viejos amigos que se volvían a encontrar.

Al terminar de desayunar, Lily se dirigió a la biblioteca, esperaba que Sev no llevara mucho esperándola. Al entrar se quedó maravillada, todos esos libros, el ambiente, la luz entrando por las ventanas, era precioso.

-Hola-esa voz hizo que Lily saliera de su embobamiento dando un pequeño respingo.

-Sev, me has asustado-Dijo dandole un pequeño golpe en el brazo. Ese gesto hizo que el moreno se derritiera en el suelo y que apuntara mentalmente volver a asustarla para volver a derretirse de igual modo.

-¿Qué tal has dormido? ¿Has desayunado?-Pregunto el muchacho emocionado.

-He dormido como hacía tiempo no lo hacía, perfectamente. Ya he desayunado con Remus, pero si quieres te acompaño-Dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Remus? ¿Quién es Remus?-Cuestionó el chico con un pequeño deje de celos en la voz.

-Oh, es uno de los _Cuatro Fantásticos, _que dista mucho de serlo. Creo que es el único que merece la pena de Gryffindor, de momento solo puedo decir que todos son unos egocéntricos...Pero él es diferente. Bueno, ¿vamos a por el desayuno, o no?- Severus había observado a ese tal Remus, y lo peor de todo es que se había visto reflejado en él, eran muy parecidos...

-Vamos-Dijo el chico todavía con esos pensamientos.-Por cierto Lily, yo también dormí fantásticamente, gracias por preguntar-Sin poder soportarlo más empezó a reirse, a lo que la chica, después de unos segundos de confusión, le acompañó.

Al poco tiempo les entregaron los horarios y se dirigieron a las clases que les tocaban ese día. Lily buscó con impaciencia cuantas clases tendría en común con Severus, solo tenía una, Pociones. En ese momento pensó que su mundo se venía a bajo, ¿con quíen iba a estar el resto del tiempo?.

-Hola, ¿tu eres nuestra compañera de cuerto, no?Soy Izi y ella es Clara. Encantada.-Lily volvió a sonreir, quizás no fuera tan malo después de todo.

-Hola, yo soy Lily, encantada igualmente-En ese momento se unió otra chica, era de Ravenclaw.

-Hola Clara, al final ayer no hablamos. ¡Uy! Que torpe, me llamo Beth, bueno, Elizabeth.-Todas se presentaron, la chica se acabó sentando en la mesa de Gryffindor y empezaron a hablar como cotorras. La conversación se alargó puesto que todas iban a Historia juntas. Lily se sentó con Beth e Izi y Clara juntas, unas delante de las otras. No paraban de reir, hablar, volver a reir...

-Sirius, ¿se puede saber que miras con tanto interés?, estas ausente-Preguntó un chico moreno con gafas.

-Nada y todo-Esa respuesta solo puede ser tuya, pensó James. Los cuatro amigos entraron en el aula, pasaron cerca de las mesas donde estaban Lily&Cia.

-Hola Remus-Dijo la pelirroja con una gran sonrisa. Remus se medio puso rojo, sus amigos no entendían nada, ¿cómo era posible que Remus hablara con ella y él no?Pensó James de nuevo.

-Hola Lily- Remus ya se iba a sentar cuando Izi habló.

-Lily, ¿no nos vas a presentar?-

-Bueno, solo os puedo presentar a Remus. Chicas él es Remus, Remus, ellas son Izi, Clara y Beth-

-Encantada y encantado-fue lo que se oía. Ahora era el turno de James de hablar.

-No seas mal educado, presentanóslas-Dijo el chico mientras se subía las gafas.

-Esto, bueno, ellas son Lily, Clara, Izi y...Beth-Quería matar a su amigo, él era muy malo para los nombres de personas, acababa de conocerlas y ya casi no se acordaba de sus nombres...-Ellos son, James, Sirius y Peter- Todos estaban en una especie de corro y cuando llego el profesor, se sentaronrápidamente, de modo que no se habían fijado con quien. Al lado de Lily estaba James, Remus con Clara, Sirius con Izi y Beth con Peter. Genial, volvió a pensar Lily, dos horas al lado de este imbécil y justo a su derecha y una fila más a delante, estaba su querido amigo, del que ni siquiera recordaba el nombre...con Izi.

-Bueno Lily, ¿qué me cuentas?-Preguntó James, bastante aburrida era esa clase, tenía que hacer algo para no dormirse.

-¿Qué que te cuento? Primero, para ti soy Evans; segundo, ¿por qué insultaste así a Severus? Y tercero, me encantaría poder escuchar al profesor, seguro que dice cosas más interesantes que tu-Dijo la chica con un tono bastante distante y que reflejaba su enfado.

-Vaya Evans, que carácter. Bueno tu puedes llamarme James, pero si lo prefieres mi apellido es Potter-Dijo es chico subiendose las gafas y sonriendo de una forma bastante sexy.-Tanto te molesta que me meta con Quejicus...No se que le ves a él, es solo un quejica...-Continuó.

-Oh claro, y tu, ¿qué eres? Un dios, ¿te crees mejor que él? Pues permiteme decirte que no, POTTER. Dijo la chica enfatizando en la última palabra. Después de eso, giró la cara hacia el lado contrario y casi le da un infarto, se topo con una de las visiones más alucinantes de su vida: el perfil de Sirius Black.

-Oye Lily-Dijo el chico. Lily se volvió con cara de pocos amigos, James pensó que era por la alusión a su nombre, pero en realidad, lo que le había molestado a la chica, era verse interrumpida de su observación.-Lo siento, oye Evans- Lily reaccionó al fin.

-Dime Potter-El chico se sintió algo confuso, hacía unos momentos casi le muerde y ahora le decía de esa forma tan dulce su apellido.

-Si tanto te molesta lo de Queji...-Al ver como la chica arqueaba la ceja, cambió lo que iba a decir-...Snape, intentaré dejar de hacerlo y quizás podrías acompañarme así al baile de Halloween, ¿qué dices?- Lily puso los ojos en blanco. James estaba esperando la respuesta, justo cuando el profesor dio la clase por terminada, recogió lo más rápido que pudo.-Pierdete, Potter- Fue lo único que dijo antes de dirigirse hacia la biblioteca.

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_Bueno, aquí os dejo otro capítulo.¿qué os ha parecido? Por favor dejarme vuestra opinión porque sino no se si le gusta a alguien o si alguien la lee...es para ver si la contunuo o no._

_Bueno, os dejo, que me voy a poner con la otra y con cosas de la universidad. Besos Angels(",)_


	3. BESOS ROBADOS Y BESOS VERDADEROS

_Hola siento mucho, muchisimo el abandono de las historias pero es que mi tiempo se ha visto reducido al cero coma...pero hoy he encontrado un poquito de tiempo y estoy de vuelta. Espero que sigais apoyando las historias con vuestros reviews y que eso signifique que no os habeis cansado de esperar otro capítulo. Besitos._

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Cuando llegó a la biblioteca estaba hecha una furia, ese Potter le sacaba de quicio¡QUIEN SE CREÍA QUE ERA ÉL! Iba tan metida en sus pensamientos que cuando se choco con Lucius Malfoy, y este se dirigió a ella con su habitual sangre sucia,no reparó en el chico y tampoco se disculpó como solía hacer, algo que no pasó desapercibido para el Slytherin y que le dejó con cierto gusanillo por saber que le pasaba a sangre sucia-Evans. Con ello cambió el rumbo que tenía previsto y se dirigió hacia donde lo hacía la chica.

Esperó a ver como reaccionaba, si se daba cuenta de su "magestuosa" presencia, pero nada, así que decidió hablarla:

-Vaya Evans¿un mal día?- Lily se giró hacia donde recibió el sonido de esa inconfundible voz. Se giró con cara de pocos amigos, bastante había tenido con las estupideces de Potter, ni siquiera había podido aclarar esas dudas sobre Black y esa atracción fatal que últimamente sentía por él y ahora tenía delante al super sexy y gilipollas de Lucius Malfoy.

-Piérdete Malfoy-Esa contestación no hizo más que aumentar la curiosidad del chico y por que no decirlo, herirle su orgullo de hombre irresistible, él la estaba hablando a ella, una maldita sangre sucia, y ella pasaba de él...

-Mira Evans, te estoy hablando, me he molestado en venir hacia aquí, observarte y preguntar el porqué de esa cara de pocos amigos-En ese momento estaba muy pegada a la Gryffindor, sus labios se rozaron ante esa última palabra provocando una enorme excitación en el rubio, por ello se acercó más aun a la chica, y con su boca pegada a la oreja de la chica continuó hablando- Ahora, si eres tan amable-añadió mientras le mordía en el cuello, él esperaba verla derretida, pero la chica parecía impasible, ni un solo gesto, ni de placer, ni de asco, nada-respóndeme-finalizó besando allí donde había mordido previamente. Lily por su parte era un remolino de emociones, por una parte ese chico era odioso, pero por otra parte...dios, ella era humana...

-¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo? Si tanto interés tienes en mi estado de ánimo te diré que solo he tenido un mal día¿vale?-Lily esperaba sonor lo suficientemente autoritaria para poder salir de allí en ese momento y olvidar esa escena con el pivón de la casa verde. Lucius se estaba quedando alucinando, le estaban rechazando, a él y lo peor de todo era que él quería más de una persona a la que consideraba asexual e inferior...

-Bien Evans, gracias por la información. Todo en este mundo tiene una recompensa-Sin pensarlo más besó a la chica. En ese momento la mujer reaccionó, empezó a patalear, a intentar romper el contacto, ante eso Lucius puso más ímpetu, introdujo su lengua en la boca de la chica, y ante eso las barreras de Lily cayeron, dando lugar a un mar de sensaciones para ambos.-Adios Lily-dijo el chico aun relamiéndose los labios.-Adios Lucius-Susurró Lily lo suficientemente alto como para que él lo oyera.

El siempre perfecto Lucius Malfoy, avandonó el pasillo con todo ordenado en su sitio, avanzó hacia la salida con esos andares perfectos y se giró hacia la estantería de libros que escondía a la pelirroja con una enorme sonrisa en la cara...Nadie era inmune al encanto Malfoy.

Por su parte Lily avandonó la biblioteca, parecía un ser, no era consciente de nada de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, recordaba haber cruzado unas palabras con Severus, pero no cuales eran exactamente. Después se dirigió a la sala común de Gryffindor, todo el mundo iba a cenar, volvió a hablar con sus amigas, pero tampoco era capaz de reproducir la conversación. Atravesó el cuedro de la Dama Gorda, la sala estaba vacía y po fin reaccionó. Miles de lágrimas salían de sus ojos, se derrumbó en el suelo, si alguien hubiera entrado en ese momento, se la hubiera llevado por delante sin darse cuenta. Decidió dirigirse a los sillones cuando sus piernas estaban tan frías que no las sentía, eso mismo podría haber dicho de su corazón si alguien la hubiese preguntado, esa tarde, en ese pasillo y con ese chico había tenido su primer contacto con el sexo opuesto, ella era una romántica empedernida y, por lo tanto, su esquema de ese encuentro se había roto en mil pedazos, no había sido ni el chico ideal, ni el sitio ideal, ni mucho menos la forma ideal; había sido un beso robado con su peor enemigo después de una discursion con James Potter.

Estaba intentando dejar de llorar, ahora era un llanto silencioso, nadie se hubiera dado cuenta de que aquella chica sentanda mirando fijamente al fuego estaba sollando. Solo alguien tan sumamente observador como quien en ese momento entraba por la puerta podría hacerlo y lo hizo.

Por un momento no supo que hacer, dirigirse a ella o dejarla en paz. Un leve sollozo, un suspiro para cualquier persona, le hizo decidirse.

-Un mal día-Aquellas palabras le recordaron a Lily ciertas escenas en una biblioteca que se estaba empeñando a olvidar.

-Podría decirse que si-Contestó la chica sin ni siquiera fijarse en quien era aquel chico que se había apoderado de su mano. Solo cuando empezó a sentir una calided, una seguridad que en ese momento necesitaba más que nunca, se decidió a apartar la vista del fuego y dirigirla al susodicho.

El chico la miró con toda la ternura del mundo expresada en un increible iris gris.

-Cuando necesites hablar o quieras hablar aquí estoy, Lily-Añadió el chico. Después se levantó del sillón y se dispuso a ir a su habitación. Quizás fuera esa mirada, quizás la calided de su tacto o quizás la atracción que sentía Lily hacia Sirius Black la que habló por ella.

-Si tienes un momento me encantaría hacerlo ahora, Sirius- Lily esperaba que el chico dijera que no podía porque había vuelto a ser ella y esa situación le daba cierto miedo.

El joven Black, se acercó al sitio que había avandonado hacía escasos segundos, la miró espectante y esperó a que ella hablara. Como si se tratara de un pajarillo encerrado que ve la libertad de nuevo, Lily habló y habló, comentó lo ocurrido en la biblioteca pero en ningún momento mencionó a Lucius Malfoy. Estuvieron hablando durante horas, incluso el reservado de Sirius soltó un poquito esa lengua. Cuando los tres de los cuatro fantásticos restantes entraron y vieron a Sirius Black y a Lily Evans, sentados en la alfonbra, frente al fuego, hechando una partida de ajedrez mágico, tuvieron que pestañear un par de veces. James se quedó haciendo de cierto muro entre los jóvenes, pero el moreno en seguida se aburrió de no oir palabra alguna. Sin embargo, si hubiese prestado más atención a las miradas que se cruzaban entre la chica y su mejor amigo, hubiera descubierto un mundo totalmente nuevo y apasionante.

-Bueno, yo me despido. Terminar pronto esa partida o sino mañana sereís estatuas...-dijo James y se dirigió a su habitación.

Tras tres cuartos de hora, Sirius Black realizó un magnífico "jaque mate", la partida terminó y con ello los dos dieron por terminada la jornada. Cada uno se dirigió a sus respectivas escaleras, una mirada que hubiera quemado a cualquiera que se hubiera puesto en medio y un buenas noches de despedida. Lily estaba en una nube, tanto es así que le pareció oir la voz de Sirius llamandola, otra vez la oía¿estaba loca?

-¡Lily!-Añadió de nuevo el chico.-Por dios, estás sorda-Añadio el chico.

-¿Me has llamado con tanta insistencia para decirme que tengo un problema auditivo? Como cambia la gente...-Dijo Lily con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Si bueno...No te llamaba para eso, sino para esto-Dijo el chico, agarrando a la chica por la cintura y juntando sus abios suavemente a los de la chica, solo fue un roce, no hubo más pero para Lily fue perfecto.-No podía despedirme sin decirte buenas noches-Dijo Sirius rompiendo el silencio. Por un impulso, fue Lily la que se acercó al chico, se puso de puntillas y junto sus labios a los del moreno, esta vez, el beso fue más profundo, sus lenguas bailaron un vals y en el estómago de ambos volaban cientos de mariposas.-Buenas noches, Sirius-Dijo Lily cuando la necesidad de oxígeno era muy alarmante. El chico sonrió y se dirigió hacia sus escaleras. Lily se tumbó en su cama de lo más feliz, esa noche había sido perfecta.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_¿Qúe os ha parecido? Por favor dejarme vuetra opinión aunque sea para decirme que lo odiais, pero dejarmela para ver si sigo con ella o no. Besos.Angels (",)_

_Por suspuesto me gustaría dar mil gracias a las personas que me apoyaron con los otros capítulos: **Boggart Girls, Amara Malfoy Lestrange y Palmina Black. **_


	4. ¿JUGAMOS?

Por fin aparecían los primeros rayos de luz, Sirius se estaba volviendo loco en esa cama, no había pegado ojo en toda la noche, la culpable de su insomnio, Lily Evans y ese magnífico besos. Lo había recordado durante toda la noche, realmente había repasado toda esa noche y cieta pregunta le había rondado por la cabeza, ¿quíen había sido ese chico?¿quíen la había herido de esa forma? ¿quíen había disfrutado de esos labios antes que él? Tenía que averiguarlo, ese era su propósito. Se levantó, ducho, vistió y desdendio las mismas escaleras por la que haras antes había subido flotando, sin embargo, en ese momento, sentía como una enorme fuerza magnética tiraba de él hacia su habitación, ¿qué pensaría Lily de todo lo sucedido?¿cómo se iba a comportar con ella? Ella, Lily, eso estaba preocupando al chico, él era un conquistador, nunca se acordaba del nombre de la chica, al menos que se repitiera la experiencia durante un tiempo considerable, pero todo era diferente con Lily, -mierda-susurro el chico.

En ese mismo momento Lily abría sus ojos, estaba feliz, una enorme sonrisa estaba fija en su rostro, ¿cómo olvidar ese maravilloso beso? Sin embargo, una conversación la hizo salir de su mundo de fantasía.

-Claro que si, te digo que Black caerá en mis redes, total, ese chico solo busca un cuerpo y el mío...no está nada mal-Decía una chica en el baño, no lograba identificarla.

-¿Estás segura de que eso es lo que quieres? En fin, solo te va a usar.-Continuó la amiga.

-Cierto, pero después de Malfoy, el siguiente en mi lista es Black, por algo se dice que son los mejores del colegio, ¿no? Yo quiero comparar-Eso fue lo último que decidió escuchar.

¿Cómo había sido tan idiota? Por favor, era Sirius Black, no entendía que diferencia había entre sus dos y únicos besos, ambos no significaban nada para ellos. Para uno era orgullo y para el otro una presa fácil. Pues eso no iba a quedar así, no señor. Ella también tenía orgullo y ¡cuánto! Ella ib a demostrar a Malfoy que ella también podía robar besos, le iba a pagar con la misma monedo y porque no decir que la conversación de esas chicas le había llevado a conclusión de que 1- era tonta y 2- si le habían besado los hombres más deseados del colegio, quería recordarlo.

Con esas, Lily Evans bajó las escaleras, llegó a la sala común, saludó a Remus, se fijó en que allí estaba Sirius, intentando huir de una de sus conquistas. Un cruce de miradas. Solo eso. Para uno, algo no iba bien, porque sentía que Lily le odiaba, porque sentía que lo de ayer solo fue un espejismo, porque vio como en esos ojos verde esmeralda predominaba el orgullo. Para ella, celos, malditos celos. Ella esperaba que por lo menos él le saludara, que mostrara que no había sido una más, que ella le importaba un poquito, aunque solo fuera un poquito. Pero algó la sorprendió, en esos ojos color gris mercurio pudo ver ¿miedo?, eso la descolocó.

El día no pasó con grandes acontecimientos, para su suerte, o eso pensaba Lily no había tenido clases en común con ninguno de los dos susodichos. La biblioteca había sido su refugio, y digo había, porque en ese momento Lucius hacía acto de presencia y sin poder evitarlo, la buscó con la mirada, la encontró tras una torre de libros, -como no-dijo el chico. Sus amigos no lo entendieron del todo bien, pero quienes eran ellos para preguntarle a Lucius Malfoy lo que había dicho... Se deshizo de ellos, les dijo que iba a buscar no se que libro y los chicos huyeron de la biblioteca tan rápido como tuvieron permiso de hacerlo. Observó descaradamente a la Gryffindor que ante dicha mirada decidió subir la vista del libro y ver quien era quien la molestaba, se encontró con esos ojos grises, estos expresaban orgullo y diversión. Se retiró el pelo de los hombros, cerró el libro y se dispuso a dejarlo en la estantería correspondiente.-Esta es la mía-Pensó el rubio y disimuladamente la siguió.

-Vaya Evans, volvemos a encontrarnos, parece que tienes mejor día que ayer. Eso es normal, son los efectos de mi beso, tu primer beso-Dijo el rubio. Lily le miró con cara de pocos amigos.

-Para tu información, Malfoy, si que he tenido un buen día, maravilloso y también te daré la razón al decir que es por los efectos de un beso, pero por supuesto que no es por el tuyo, al contrario, el tuyo me hizo vomitar varias veces...-Esta vez la sonrisa de suficiencia era de ella. No sabía porque había dicho aquello, pero ahí estaba dicho y ahora tenía que apechugar con ello.

-¿Estas segura Evans?Dime-Dijo acercándose, arrinconándola de nuevo-¿Quíen besaría a una sangre sucia por propia iniciativa?-Su sonrisa cerró el diálogo.

-Tu, Malfoy, tu lo hiciste-Lily 1/ Lucius 0. Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos contaba con que no estaban solos, una chica rubia, que en esos momentos quería matar al que consideraba el capullo más grande de todos y que para su desgracia era su prometido. Ante eso decidió que mantendría una conversación con Evans y que en ese mismo momento ella disfrutaría del chico que tanto quería y tanto evitaba por miedo al qué dirán y a no poder controlarse: Remus Lupin.

-Jajaja, Evans. ¿Quieres repetir?-Preguntó el chico tadavía dolido por el comentario anterior. Con ello dio un pequeño beso en el cuello de la chica.

-No gracias, ya vomité en exceso ayer y todavía no he cenado. Me voy a ello-Con esas, se quitó al chico de encima y se dirigió al Gran Comedor. Por su lado, Lucius tadavía no sabía por donde se había ido y lo más importante ¿había sido rechazado? ¿Cómo esa chica le rechazaba cuando él estaba deseando repetir el beso?...

Al entrar al Gran Comedor, Sirius se sentía nervioso, ¿estaría ella allí? No habían coincidido en todo el día, debería haber ido a la biblioteca a buscarla, pero no había tenido el valor suficiente. En el entrenamiento de Quidditch no había dado pie con bola.

-Sirius, ¿qué te parece lo del sábado? ¿Iremos a Las Tres Escobas?, Sirius, ¡Sirius!-Nada el chico estaba perdido, verla a ella le nublaba la mente, verla hablando con Remus, reirse...Estaba perdido.

Desde la mesa de Slytherin, dos personas observaban la misma escena con sentimientos muy diferentes a los del moreno. Narcissa Black, sentía envidia, envía por poder quitarle ese pestaña al chico como hacía en ese momento Evans, envía por poder hablarle, envidia por poder tocarle...Lucius, no sentía envidia, sentía que en cuanquier momento iba a matar a ese estúpido y a ella. Necesitaba besarla, necesitaba sentirse otra vez vistorioso y sentir que ella volvía a cecer ante él.

-Hola Ev, Lily-Dijo Sirius, nadie lo notaría, pero estaba de los nervios.

-Eh, hola Sirius-Contestó ella antes de volver a meterse en la conversación que mantenía con Remus. No hubo otro cruce de palabras entre ellos en toda la noche.

Al día siguiente, Lily se fue a su árbol favorito, cogió un libro y una manzana y se sentó bajo él.

-Evans, tenemos que hablar-Ese fue el saludo de Narcissa Black. Lily no sabía sobre que.

-Tu y yo, ¿hablar?-Dijo Lily.

-Si tu y yo-Afirmó la rubia.

-Tu dirás-Dijo Lily cerrando el libro.

-Verás, ayer oí que Malfoy y tu os habíais besado. No me mires así, os oí hablando. Por mi te lo puedes quedar, hacer lo que quieras con él, pero no te dejaré que hags lo mismo con Remus, ¿me has entendido?-Lily no abrió más los ojos porque no podía. Esa chica le estaba confesando sus sentimientos hacia Remus.

-Remus es mi amigo y hare lo que me de la gana con él. Sobre Malfoy, no me interesa para nada, es un narcisista engreído, Black.-Dijo la pelirroja.

-Si no te interesa como chico, me da igual que sea tu amigo. Pero, si no es él, ¿quíen de esos cuatro es?¿Potter? Ya veo que no.¿Es mi primito? ¡Es mi primo! Curioso, Evans. Bueno ahora sabes mi secreto Lily y yo se el tuyo, guárdalo.-Sin más empezó su camino de regreso al castillo.

-Lo haré, ¿harás tu lo mismo, Narcissa?-Preguntó la chica. En ese momento Sirius se dirigía hacia ambas mujeres, Narcissa poso cara de pícara.

-Lo haré-Contestó.-Hola primo, ¿qué tal todo?-Preguntó la rubia, la relación entre ambos era muy buena, si hablaran de Bella, las cosas cambiarían, pero ¿quíen aguantaba a Bella? Ni la propia Cissa lo hacía.

-Muy bien, Cissa. ¿tu?-Preguntó el chico con una preciosa sonrisa.

-Igual, aquí hablando con Lily, unos temas de chicas. Con eso se fue.

-No sabía que hablabas con Cissa-Dijo el chico.

-¿Qué quieres?-Fue la respuesta de Lily.

-¿Qué te pasa, Lily?-Preguntó él. Efectivamente, sus sospechas eran ciertas, las cosas no estaban bien.

-Tu eres el problema, Sirius.-Contestó Lily poniéndose de pie.

-¿Yo?-Preguntó incrédulo el chico.

-Si tu Sirius, no vengas aquí fingiendo que te importo cuando solo soy otra más en tu maravillosa y larga lista de conquistas-Dicho esto, dejó al chico ahí sentado, incrédulo y dolido. Ahora entendía todo, ahora entendía que la única chica que le importaba de verdad, no confiaba en él y eso le dejó bastante tocado.

Por su parte, Lily entró en el castillo hecha un basilisco, necesitaba descargar su ira, su furia, librarse de esa sensación de opresión en el pecho. Vio a Lucius Malfoy, se dirigía a las mazmorras e iba solo. No lo pensó. Le alcanzó, le empujó contra una pared sirviéndose de la sorpresa y le besó. No fue un beso tierno, fue un beso con furia e ira. Porque eso sentía ambos.

-Adios Malfoy-Fue lo único que dijo Lily antes de intentar irse, pero la mano de Lucius agarró el brazo de la chica.

-¿Por qué tanta prisa? Podemos pasárnoslo muy bien...-Sigirió el chico. Ese ataque de la Gryffindor lo había vuelto loco. Eso pudo notarlo Lily cuando él se le acercó y sintió cierta parte de la anatomía masculina claramente.

-Ni lo sueñes Malfoy, solo quería que vieras que yo también se atacar. Ahora déjame- Pero el brazo de Lily seguía estando fuertemente agarrado.

-¿Esto es un juego? Me apasionan-Sin más soltó a la chica.-Nos vemos en el próximo encuentro, pero esta vez seré yo quien ataque-Ahora Lily sintió un fuerte escalofrío. ¿En dónde se había metido?

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_Bueno, aquí os dejo otro capítulo, ¿qué os parece?Espero que os guste mucho._

_Por favor, dejarme reviews._

_Como siempre decir que espero no tardar mucho en actualizar pero no tengo una fecha segura._

_Besos y mucho cariño, Angels. (",)_


	5. EL GATO Y EL RATÓN

**EL GATO Y EL RATÓN:**

Lily se dirigió hacia su sala común, desde aquel encuentro con Lucius, por favor, ni siquiera era capaz de pensar en él como Malfoy, no le gustaba ir sola a ningún sitio, ni adentrarse en corredores poco alumbrados, estaba siempre alerta, tanto era así, que casi le rompe un brazo a Sirius un día.

-¡Estas loca!-Fue lo que dijo el chico al ver como reaccionaba ella.

-Yo, lo siento Sirius, estoy algo nerviosa últimamente-Sirius miró los ojos de la chica, eran tan sinceros que no pudo evitar sonreir.

-Bueno, la próxima vez mi brazo agradecería que no lo intentaras arrancar...Ademas, no solo debes estar nerviosa, sino que también algo sorda¡te llevo llamando desde que saliste de la biblioteca!- Añadió el moreno con su sonrisa en la boca que hacía que cualquier chica llegara al cielo.

-Mmmm, puede ser- Ambos empezaron a reirse.

-Lily, tenemos que hablar-Dijo Sirius de forma seria.-Y lo sabes, lo del otro día no fue una conversación, no me dejaste hablar-

-Si se lo que me vas a decir, prefiero no oirlo. Mejor, quedamos como amigos, olvidamos ese beso y punto, se que no significo nada para ti, yo estaba ahí, con mis defensas bajas, y tu...bueno tu eres tu- Dijo la chica, Sirius no podía creerselo.

-¡Pero que dices!Vale que tengo cierta fama de ligón-Lily arqueó la ceja-Bueno, soy un ligón, pero que quieres que le haga, tengo ese encanto personal-Dijo el chico entre risas, Lily le dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo.-Lily, tu me importas y mucho-Soltó el chico. Lily se puso tensa al oir esas palabras.-No vas a decir nada-Dijo el chico después de soportar el tremendo silencio que se formó.

-Yo, bueno yo...esto yo...no se que decir-Dijo ella al fin

-Bueno, podrías decir algo así como, Sirius, tu también me importas, te quiero con locura, nunca pensé que podría resistirme a tu admirable belleza...eres un dios griego...-Lily puso los ojos en blanco, ante eso el chico dejó la broma-Lily¿yo te gusto?-Preguntó de nuevo seriamente-Porque tu a mi si.

Era el turno de ella, tenía que hablar, lo iba a hacer, pero...

-Ey, chicos, os estaba buscando-Dijo James. -Por cierto, que haceis ahí parados, porque no entrais dentro de la sala común.-Añadió James.

-Se nos olvidó la contraseña-Mintió rápidamente Lily.

-Jajaja¡qué cabeza! Es Slytherin apesta-El cuadro de la dama gorda se hizo a un lado, dejando ver el hueco de la sala común. Según entraban, Sirius que iba derás de Lily, añadió- Me debes una respuesta-

Por otro lado, una chica rubia de ojos claros, estaba de los nervios, solo tenía que entrar en la biblioteca y hablarle, solo eso, no era difícil. Por tercera vez en el día, entró en la biblioteca, lo buscó con la mirada, esta vez se acercó a él. El chico levantó la vista de los pergaminos al notar que había alguien que le miraba.

-Hola Narcissa-Dijo Remus de forma inocente-¿quieres algo?-La verdad, no sabía muy bien que podía querer ella de él, cuando estaba con Sirius y la veían, apenas le miraba o le hablaba, le resultaba extraño.

-Ho, hola, la verdad es...me gustaría saber...Sirius-Terminó diciendo la chica. Debo parecer idiota, pensó a su vez.

-¿Sirius?Pues no se muy bien donde está, se fue hace un rato, supongo que estará en la sala común. Oye¿estás bien?, estás un poco pálida.-Dijo Remus algo preocupado. Narcissa quería que le tragara el suelo de la biblioteca, porque no podía ser como todo el mundo, ella no se ponía roja, no, se ponía más blanca que una estatua de marmol, parecía que se iba a desmayar en cualquier momento, lo odiaba. Su hermana siempre se burlaba por ello de ella.

-Si, no es nada-Cissa sentía mariposas, cientos de ellas al ver como él se había preocupado por ella.

-Bueno, pues entonces.¿quieres que le diga a Sirius que le buscas?-Remus no sabía muy bien como continuar hablando con la chica, sentía que ella le observaba y eso le ponía un poquito nervioso. No estaba para nada acostumbrado a que una chica se acercara a él por ser él, solo se acercaban por sus amigos. Bueno ese año había una excepción, Lily.

-Mejor, mejor dile a Lily que la estoy buscando. Gracias Remus-Dijo Cissa y no le dejó al chico que respondiera porque se fue casi corriendo, dejando a Remus bastante confuso.

Al llegar a la sala común, Remus buscó a Lily.

-Hola¿qué tal el día?-Preguntó el chico.

-¡Remus!-La chica abrazó al chico como acto reflejo, llevaba esperándolo toda la tarde, necesitaba hablar con él, oir su voz que tanto la relajaba...-Te estaba esperando-Dijo Lily.

-¿Todo bien?-Preguntó el chico, definitivamente no entendía a las mujeres.

-Si, bueno, realmente estoy algo confundida.¿Y tu?-Preguntó la chica.

-Bien, bueno también algo confuso. ¿Sabes quíen me habló hoy? Narcissa Black-Lily no pudo evitar sonreir.-Me preguntó por Sirius y luego me dijo que te dijera que te busca. ¿Sois amigas?- Preguntó el chico.

-Bueno...no se si amigas, nos hablamos. ¿Y por qué te sorprendio que te hablara?-Lily quería indagar un poco en el tema.

-Pues porque, siendo sincero, yo no soy ni James, ni Sirius.Las chicas que me hablan es para preguntarme por ellos y ahora, Narcissa y tu. No estoy acostumbrado...además es Narcissa-Dijo el chico algo avergonzado.

-Bueno, las cosas cambian. ¿Te dijo donde iba a estar?-Continuó ella.

-Pues ahora que lo dices no, es más salió corriendo-Remus se quedó pensativo un buen rato-¿Y tu confusión tiene nombre y apellidos?-

-¡Cómo lo sabes!...Sirius, Sirius Black. Es un idiota, no se que pensar de él. Lo siento porque sea tu amigo, pero es un maldito ligón, egocéntrico y narcisista y yo no quiero ser una más. Encima va hoy y me dice que le importo, que le gusto...y ¿YO QUÉ NARICES TENGO QUÉ PENSAR, EH?-Lily se iba alterando por momentos...-No te rias Remus, no te rias-Dijo la pelirroja.

-Esta bien, ya paro. Mira, Sirius es...Sirius, pero si te ha dicho eso es porque es verdad. Si quieres hablo con él-Propuso el chico.

-Te lo agradecería. Y tu¿quieres que le diga algo a Narcissa?-Dijo Lily sin más, haciendo que él chico se pusiera como un tomate.

-¿Po, por ququé iba a querer yo eso?-Dijo como pudo el chico.-Lily sonrió, se acercó al chico y en el oído le dijo-Por ese, "además es Narcissa"-Remus sintió un escalofrío al sentir la cercanía de la chica, nunca había tenido a una chica tan cerca...-No dirás nada, verdad Lily, Sirius se reiría de mi todo el rato y James...Ella es de Slytherin y además está Malfoy...-Dijo el chico apenado.

-Tranquilo, seré una tumba, pero en la vida nunca se sabe. Por Malfoy, no deberías preocuparte, no hay quien lo aguante y...tus AMIGOS deberían entenderlo¿no crees?-Silencio-Bueno, voy a buscarla. Nos vemos en la cena.-Se levantó le dio un beso al chico en la mejilla y salió al pasillo.

Iba tan sumida en como conseguir juntar a Remus y Narcissa que no se percató de que había bajado sus defensas, que no estaba alerta y alguien tan astuto como un Slytherin no desaprovecha las oportunidades. Esperó a que pasara cerca suyo, por si se daba cuenta, pero nada. La chica se dirigía hacia los jardines, él la siguió. Cuando estaban cerca de los hinvernaderos, la empijo dentro de uno de ellos. Evitó que la chica gritara tapándole la boca con sus labios.

-¡Sorpresa! Parece ser que el gato ha cazado al ratón...-Dijo Lucius arrastrando como era habitual en él las palabras.

-Malf-Lily no pudo terminar la palabra, porque el chico aprovecho que tenía la boca abierta para introducir su lengua en ella.

-Shhh, no seas un rotoncito malo, el otr día dejamos algo a medias Lily-Dijo el chico antes de pasar a hacerse cargo de su cuello. Succionó una pequeña parte de su piel, imponiendo una marca inconfundible. Lily no puedo evitar lanzar un dulce suspiro, de acuerdo que era el idiota de Malfoy, pero que idiota...la estaba volviendo completamente loca...

-Yo no recuerdo nada de eso-Logró decir la chica. Lucius dejo de besar el cuello de la chica, subió su mirada a los labios de la chica, pero pasó de nuevo a besar su cuello, fue ascendiendo, besó detras del hueco de la oreja y en un susurro habló.

-Pues deberías. Por cierto Lily, si estamos jugando, estás jugando sólo conmigo-Apreovechando esa posición, hizo que el cuello de la chica se apollase en su mano, echándolo hacia atrás y teniendo así más espacio para recorrer.

-¡¿Cómo?!-Logró decir.

-El-Beso en el cuello-Otro día-Beso en el mentón y mordisco en la barbilla, gemido de Lily-Dijiste que-Beso apasionado, ahora la mano en el cuello de la chica la atrajo más hacia él.-Otro chico te besaba-Las respiraciones de ambos estaban aceleradas, ese último beso había hecho ver a Lucius que deseaba a esa chica como nunca lo había hecho con ninguna otra, quería que fuera solo suya. Sus ojos lo reflejaban y Lily pudo leerlo, sabiendo que el juego se había vuelto muy peligroso para ella pero que tenía un poder incríble sobre él.

-Si, eso dije-Ahora fue Lily la que succionó un pedazo de carne del cuello del chico, eso le volvió loco. Lucius tenía una norma, él podía tocar todo, ellas no podían tocarle, pero el contacto de esos labios en su cuello le volvieron loco, alzó a Lily y la besó deseperadamente.

-Lucius...para-El chico se frenó en seco. Le había llamado por su nombre y sonoba tan bien...-Creo que es el ratón quien ha cazado al gato-Sin más, se dirigió a la salida, antes de atravesar la puerta, se giró.-Recuerda que la próxima vez me toca a mi atacar, Lucius-Ahora si que salió dejando por segunda vez a Lucius con una necesidad de una buena ducha de agua fría...

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_Bueno, aquí os dejo otro capítulo. La verdad es que me divierto mucho escribiendo esta historia, creo que es muy divertida, pero ya me dareis vuestra opinión._

_Por favor, dejar algún review, siempre se agradecen._

_¿Qué pasara entre Lily y Sirius¿De qué hablaran Cissa y Lily?...Proximamente..._

_Bueno, muchos besos, que empeceis con buen pie la semana. Con cariño Angels(",)_


	6. REVELACIÓN

**REVELACIÓN:**

Todavía se encontraba con la respiración alterada y el pulso acelerado cunado vio a un a chica rubia sentada al borde del lago, sujetándose las rodillas y con la mirada fija en algún punto del paisaje.

-Narcissa, ¿estás bien?-Preguntó Lily mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-¡Yo qué se! Creo que debe pensar que soy idiota, que no puedo decir dos palabras seguidas con sentido, debe pensar que soy como Goyle o alguno de esos idiotas que siguen a Malfoy...ha sido desastroso, eso es lo que ha sido no hay más palabras. ¿Y tu, qué tal?-Confesó la rubia.

-¿Yo?-Cissa la miró como diciendo, si tu, quíen si no-Creo que me he metido en un tunel sin salida y quiero salir, no quiero seguir recorriendolo-

-¿Lucius?-Cuestionó la rubia.-¿Por qué no se lo cuentas a mi primo?-

-¿Estás loca? ¡Cómo podría decirselo! Hola Sirius, sabes me gustas mucho pero el otro día casi me acuesto con Lucius Malfoy, pero tu me gustas mucho. Estas loca...-Contestó la pelirroja.

-¿Pero sientes algo por él?-Pregunto Cissa.

-¿Qué él? Por Sirius, por supuesto, por Lucius solo es físico, no se que me pasa, yo realmente le odio, pero cuando me besa...me olvido de todo, no soy capaz de pensar con claridad...-

-Eso es típico de Lucius, yo misma caí en sus redes. Que podía hacer, parecía que me quería, además era y para mi desgracia es, mi prometido...Me besaba y era feliz, hasta que vi que era una más, que era la de los miércoles...Entonces me partió el corazón, no permitas que te haga lo mismo, no le quieres al principio, pero luego, no se porqué, acabas loca por él...-Esas palabras sorprendieron a Lily.-Habla con mi primo, él lo entenderá-Lily se quedó meditando un buen rato, intentando aclararse, hasta que decidió que Narcissa tenía razón, hablaría con Sirius y terminaría de una vez con todas con ese jueguecito...

-Gracias Narcissa. ¿Y tu? Mucho dar consejos, deberías aplicártelos, ¿cuándo vas a hablar con Remus? Deberías darle una oportunidad y dártela a ti misma. Él es encantador, dulce, no se parece en nada ni a tu primo ni a tu prometido...Inténtalo-Dijo Lily muy convencida.

Los días pasaron y Lily evitaba a Lucius. Al principio el chico pensó que era parte del juego que quería hacerle sufrir, pero tres días sin ni siquiera mirarle era demasiado, miraba a cualquier otro chico pero no a él. Por su parte, Lily, estaba buscando el momento ideal para hablar con Sirius, pero siempre que lo intentaba, aparecía o James o alguna de sus amigas. Con ello la conversación nunca empezaba y Sirius quería una respuesta.

Ese sábado, bajó a desayunar muy pronto, bueno para lo que él estaba acostumbrado. Después se dirigió al lago, sabía que ella estaría allí y efectivamente estaba allí, sentada con un libro y una manzana. El pelo lo llevaba suelto y él sol hacía que se viera brillante. Su gesto era de concentración y Sirius sintió un escalofrió, como se le secaba la garganta y como tenía unas ganas enormes de abrazarla, de besarla, de estar con ella...Llegó a donde estaba y se puso entre ella y el sol, dándola sombra y provocando que ella le mirara.

-Hola Lily-Dijo el chico con una enorme sonrisa en la cara. Lily no pudo evitar pensar que estaba guapísimo ese día.

-Sirius, ¿qué tal?-Contestó.

-Bien, creo que tenemos una conversación a medias...Mira que tener que madrugar para hablar contigo...deberías tener una agenda y dar citas-Dijo el chico mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-¡¿Madrugar?!Son las nueve, Sirius. Si, tenemos que hablar. Agradecería que me dejaras hablar, hasta el final, sin interrupciones y luego hables.-

-De acuerdo-Sirius no podía negarle nada, y menos algo como eso.

-Bien, esto...esto no es nada fácil para mi.-Silencio.-¿Recuerdas que te dije que otro chico me había besado? Bien ese chico era...Ma, Malfoy. La cuestión es que ahora, cada vez que puede me besa y yo no se negarme. No es que me guste, porque a mi me gustas tu, pero no se como romper ese juego y...-La chica no pudo acabar porque Sirius se había levantado y había empezado a andar en dirección al castillo.-Mierda-Dijo antes de que unas lágrimas empezaran a brotar de sus ojos, después no pudo parar.

-Sirius, ¿dónde vas?-Preguntó Remus, cuando él choco contra su hombro y ni se dio cuenta. Al ver que el chico no reaccionaba le siguió, le empujó dentro de una aula y esperó.

-Esta con otro, ha estado jugando conmigo y yo preocupado por que ella temiera mi pasado...Soy estúpido, Remus, eso es lo que soy-

-Sirius...-Dijo el chico a modo de advertencia.

-¡¿Qué?!-Estaba furioso.

-¿Qué te ha dicho exactamente?-Remus sabia la historia al dedillo y no iba a permitir que su amigo se quedara con esa imagen de la chica.

-Me ha dicho que está con Malfoy, eso me ha dicho-Remus arqueó una ceja.-Bueno no exactamente, pero se besa con él y...-Sirius puso cara de embobado al recordar las palabras de la chica.

-¡¿Y?!-Preguntó Remus impaciente.

-Dijo, dijo que ¡Qué le gustaba!-Continuó Sirius.

-¿Entonces qué narices haces aquí-

-Gracias Remus, eres un gran amigo-Con esas palabras y no antes de darle un abrazo, Sirius salió corriendo y llegó a las orillas del lago. Allí vio a su querida Lily llorando y sintió que se le encogía el corazón. Sabía que lloraba por su culpa.

-Lily, lo siento-Fueron las palabras más dulces que pudo escuchar Lily, era él, había vuelto. Sin pensárselo, le abrazó y siguió llorando. Sirius por su parte, correspondió al abrazo, la apretó contra él y le acarició el pelo.

-Siento haber reaccionado así, soy un estúpido.-Lily subió su mirada, se separó ligeramente del pecho del chico y le sonrió.

-Eso ya lo sabía-Dijo ella.

-Bueno, pero soy un estúpido encantador- Lily se acurrucó en el pecho del chico y Sirius quería que el tiempo se congelara. Era la persona más feliz del mundo.

-Lily-

-Mmm-Fue toda la respuesta de la chica.

-¿Me delatarías si mato a Malfoy?-Lily se giró asustada, le miró a los ojos y supo que estaba bromeando, así que volvió a respirar.

-Sirius, prométeme que no harás nada-Fue la respuesta de la chica.

-Lily...pero-Pero la chica no le dejó terminar.

-Pero nada. Eso ya lo termino yo, yo me metí en ese lío y yo saldré de él.

-Orgullosa- Dijo Sirius a modo de respuesta- Pero me pedirás ayuda, si lo necesitas, ¿verdad? Además si solo es físico, mira mi cuerpo espectacular, haz con él lo que quieras...-Dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

-Engreído- Después de eso besó a Sirius como nunca antes había besado a nadie y Sirius recibió el mejor beso de su vida.

Por su parte Remus se dirigió a la lechucería, tenía que contestar una carta de su madre. Al entrar se situó en uno de los salientes y empezó a escribir. No habían pasado ni cinco minutos cuando notó que alguien entraba.

-¡Remus!-Narcissa se maldijo a sí misma por dentro. Había demostrado demasiada alegría y no tenía nada claro como explicarlo, si él se lo preguntaba.

-Hola, Narcissa,¿qué haces aquí? Bueno, que pregunta más tonta, enviar una carta.-Genial Remus, eres super inteligente, te van a dar un premio por tu ingenio, esos eran los pensamientos del chico. Por su parte Narcissa, no pudo evitar sonreir. Ese comentario era típico de ella.

-No te preocupes, si hubiera sido al contrario, hubiese sido yo quien hubiera preguntada algo así- Ambos sonrieron.

-¿Qué tal todo?-Preguntó Remus.

-Bien, todo bien-

-¿Viste a Lily?-

-Si, gracias por decirla que la buscaba.-Respondió ella acercándose. Remus se bajó del saliente. Por su parte, Narcissa, la sentir su cercanía, oler esa colonia...ver ese cuerpo...¡Contrólote! Pensó la chica.

La verdad es que cuando se bajó, no pensaba que quedaría tan pegado a ella. Ahora no podía dejar de mirarla. Era preciosa. Su mano cobró vida propia, sin darse cuenta estaba acariciando su mejilla, Narcissa cerró los ojos y suspiró. Ante eso, Remus sigió con el contacto. Descendió la mano hasta los labios, los delineó. Narcissa estaba en el paraíso. Su mano era tan sueve y dulce. La mano de Remus, sigió descendiendo, ahora se encontraba vagando por su cuello y ante ese contacto el chico no lo soportó más. Acabó besando a la chica. Al principio, Cissa se sorprendió tanto que creía que era otro de sus sueños, pero era tan endemoniadamente real que empezó a responder. Se separaron obligados por la falta de oxígeno. Había sido un beso dulce y apasionado a la vez. Remus abrió los ojos y se encontro con la mirada de la chica.

-Gracias-Fue la palabra que salió de la boca de Narcissa. ¿Gracias? Pero eres tonta, te acaba de besar y le dices gracias. ¡Merlín!

-De nada-Contestó Remus sorprendido. Se estaba volviendo a acercar cuando se oyeron pasos y ambos se separaron. Narcissa cogió una lechuza y Remus cogió sus cosas y se fue.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o**

_Hola!!!Estoy de nuevo aquí. ¿Cómo os va? Espero que muy bien. Yo estoy algo acatarrada. _

_Aquí estoy de nuevo con otro capítulo, la verdad es que he tardado un poquito en actualizar porque mi musa y yo sufrimos una crisis mientras escribía otro capítulo de Un Nuevo Hogwarts (que todavía sigue) y todo lo que escribía me parecía mal. Llegué a borrar este capítulo, menos mal que pude recuperarlo y bueno aquí esta terminado. _

_Me gustaría agradecer los reviews recibidos y espero seguir contando con vuestro apoyo y leer muchos reviews con vuestra opinión, que como sabeis es muy muy importante para mi._

_Bueno, por ahora me despido, muchos besos y mucho cariño. Angels (",) Espero que os guste._


	7. LA CALMA QUE PRECEDE A LA TORMENTA

**LA CALMA QUE PRECEDE A LA TORMENTA:**

Remus recordaba una y otra vez el encuentro en la lechucería, había sido perfecto, ese beso solo podía describirse como perfecto. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro al recordar ese "gracias", esa chica era tan especial que le estaba volviendo loco. No sabía donde podía estar pero necesitaba verla y decidió salir de su sala común y buscarla.

Tras recorrer casi todo el castillo y no verla, decidió ir a la biblioteca de nuevo y coger un libro, así por lo menos, mientras no dormía, porque tenía claro que esa noche no iba a dormir, leereía algo. Su sorpresa fue enorme cuando se encontraba en mitad del pasillo, alguien le giró y le besó. Todo era tan perfecto, ella estaba allí besándolo, bueno ambos se besaban. Creía que su corazón se iba a salir del pecho cuando notó que las manos de Narcissa estaban en su nuca y empezaban a jugar con su pelo. Él no se quedaba atrás, sus manos se encontraban en la cintura de la chica, pegándola a él, impidiendo que sus cuerpos se separaran lo más mínimo. Por segunda vez, Remus maldijo la necesidad de oxígeno. Al separarse, vio en los ojos de la chica un brillo especial, que nada envidiaba al suyo propio. No hacía falta palabras.

-Gracias-Dijo esta vez el chico. Narcissa sonrió se acercó de nuevo a Remus, pero esta vez no se dirigió a su boca, se dirigió a su cuello y empezó a imprimir pequeños besos que hacían que él se volviera loco.-Narcissa-Dijo con voz ronca cargada de deseo. La chica paró momentaneamente.

-Dime, Remus-Contestó descendiendo una de las manos que tenía en la nuca del chico hacia su pecho, se paró justo encima del corazón y sintió que latía tan rápido como el suyo. Remus ante esa dulce caricia no puso resistirse más y la empujó contra la estantería, la besó apasionadamente, quitándole la capa que se había vuelto un verdadero impedimento. Narcissa sonrió interiormente, al ver que el chico empezaba a besar su cuello, luego, desabrochando unos botones de la camisa y dejando así el hombro de la chica visible, espezó a besarlo y volvió de regreso a su cuello donde mordió tiernamente parte de su piel provocando un gemido por parte de Narcissa. El ambiente se había caldeado de pronto, sentían que toda la ropa sobraba y justo en ese momento decidieron que tenía que parar, que estaban en mitad de un pasillo de la biblioteca y que cualquiera podría venir en cualquier momento.

-Debemos hablar, Narcissa-Dijo Remus mientras volvia a abrocharle los botones que momentos atrás había sacado de su sitio.

-Creo que está todo muy claro, pero por si acaso, Remus me gustas muchísimo, no es solo que me gustes, es que creo que te quiero-Dijo Narcissa rápidamente, sabía que o lo decía en ese momento o volvería a ser esa chica vergonzosa que no sería capaz de hacerlo. Remus sintió un escalofrío ante esas últimas palabras.

-Yo no lo creo, Narcissa, yo se que te quiero-Dijo Remus y volvió a besarla. Narcissa acarició la mejilla del chico.

-¿Y qué haremos ahora?-Preguntó Narcissa.

-Lo que tu quieras hacer-Dijo Remus. Narcissa debía decidir cual sería el futuro de esa relación.

-¿Sabes que estoy prometida, no?-Remus asintió.-¿Y sabes que yo no quiero ese compromiso, verdad?-Remus sonrió y volvió a besarla.-Yo te quiero a ti, Remus. Pero mi familia no y por eso, de momento debemos mantenerlo en secreto, no es que me avergüence de ti, este tu conoces ni a Bella ni a Lucius-Dijo ella apenada. Temía la reacción del chico.

-Entiendo-Remus se quedo pensativo un momento, por un momento sintió rabia, pero después pensó en como sería si la situación fuera al reves. Sonrió dulcemente, sujetó la barbilla de la chica para obligarla a mirarle-Cissa, se que será difícil, pero ahora estamos juntos y quiero que sigamos estándolo-La chica no pudo soportarlo más y se abrázo a él llorando de emoción. Ese era el chico de su vida, lo tenía claro.

-Eres un sol, Remus. Eres simplemente perfecto.¡Te quiero!-Esas palabras llenaron de orgullo al chico, no se lo decía cualquier persona, ¡se lo decía ella!

Por otro lado, Lucius estaba muy cabreado: Lily no le hacía ni caso, parecía que ya no quería jugar más y eso no le gustaba y por otro lado notaba que Narcissa, su Narcissa ya no estaba ahi, ya no veía ese brillo en los ojos cuando él le miraba...¿Se habría cansado de él, de sus desplantes? A él le gustaba pasárselo bien con otras chicas, pero siempre pensaba en Cissa, era la única que ocupaba un lugar digno en su corazón. Nunca se había preocupado de que ella se cansara, daba por hecho que ella estaría alli eternamente. Por alguna extraña razón algo dentro de él se encongió. Eso no le gustó y decidió no volver a pensar en ello. Lo importante era que él quería seguir jugando con Lily y ella no parecía tener intención de hacer lo mismo. Salió de su sala común como un buen Malfoy, levantando pasiones allí donde iba. Se dirigió a la biblioteca a buscar a la chica. Allí estaba, con el pelo recogido con la pluma, dejando ver así su cuello, ese cuello tan delicioso y tentador. Se acercó hasta ella por detrás.

-Hola preciosa-Dijo de una forma muy seductora. Lily se asustó momentáneamente.

-Creía que para ti era una sangre-sucia, ¿desde cuándo soy preciosa?-Dijo Lily bastante a la defensiva.

-Las cosas cambian, Lily.-Dijo Lucius con una sonrisa preciosa.

-¿Ahora soy Lily?¿Qué coño quieres Malfoy?-Dijo más enfandada aún.

-A ti, quiero que sigamos jugando...-Dijo acercándose peligrosamente a la chica.

-Pues yo no. Todo esto es absurdo. Además hay alguien muy importante para mi-Dijo la chica. Lucius se limitó a arquear la ceja.

-¿Potter es importante para ti?. Él es digno de una oportunidad, no me hagas reir, tampoco es que se diferencie tanto de mi.¿Quién es ahora la que tiene prejuicios? Te espero esta tarde en el aula del quinto piso. No faltes o te iré a buscar. Este no es el lugar para hablar nuestros asuntos querida. A las ocho- Sin más se levantó y se fue. Por su parte Lily se quedó pensando, ¿qué tenía que ver Potter en todo esto?

Lo que quedaba de día Lily se lo pasó mirando el reloj constantemente, no había visto ni a Remus ni a Sev ni a Sirius. Era increíble lo que extrañaba a esos dos chicos, los primeros eran sus mejores amigos, con los que siempre se podía contar y Sirius, él era su todo. Oyó como el reloj daba las ocho, todavía no sabía si ir o no. Al final salió de su sala común, ¡ella no era una cobarde! Tras unos cinco minutos que le parecieron eternos, llegó al lugar acordado. Allí estaba él.

-Llegas tarde-Fue el saludo.-He estado pensando en Potter, si es importante para ti a mi no me importa ser el segundo plato, pero esto no puede acabar así. Se que tu quieres tanto como yo volver a besarme...-Se acarcó a la chica.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso? Y sobre Potter...-El chico no la dejó terminar.

-¡No lo niegues Evans! Solo hay que verle y te das cuenta que ¡está loco por ti! Y tu...habrás decidido darle una oportunidad, no voy a opinar sobre ello pero...¿Me estás escuchando?-Lily estaba ausente, James loco por ella, ¡eso era horrible! Si Sirius se enteraba de eso, si James decidía hacer algo, Sirius se apartaría eso lo sabía. James era su hermano y no iba ponerse en el medio de su felicidad aunque eso supusiera sacrificar la suya propia...-¡LILY!-Dijo el chico.

-Ehh, tengo que irme Lucius-Dijo sin más, se dirigió mecánicamente hacia la puerta, parecía un ser sin alma, perdida. Lucius no podía dejar que ella se fuera así, necesitaba volver a besarla. Había aceptado no ser ese chico único, había aceptado ser el segundo y lo había hecho porque esa chica se había colado mucho más hondo en su corazón de lo que nadie se podía imaginar. Ni Cissa. Sólo ella conseguía que su pulso se acelerara. Por ese motivo apoyó la mano en la puerta impidiéndola salir, por ese motivo la giró hacia él y la abrazó y por ese motivo entendió que ella no estaba así por Potter, era otra persona. Alguien cercano a Potter y entonces como un jarro de agua fría lo entendió, era Black.

Por su parte Lily despertó de su ausencia, ese era Lucius Malfoy y la estaba abrazando. La verdad era que ese abrazo era lo que más necesitaba en ese momento y por eso correspondió a él. La felicidad que ocupó el cuerpo del rubio fue increíble.

-Yo te puedo ayudar, Lily. Ahora lo entiendo todo. No es Potter, es Black- Lily se separó de él y le miró a los ojos.

-¿Como lo...?-Lucius se acercó a ella le dio un suave beso y habló.

-Me acabo de dar cuenta-Volvió a abrazarla.-Déjame quedarme a tu lado, déjame estar ahí cuando lo necesites, déjame volver a besarte, Lily por favor-Esas palabras eran más de lo que ella había esperado.

-Yo le quiero, Lucius-Dijo con las primeras lágrimas que brotaban.

-Lo se, pero yo quiero estar a tu lado, me da igual si es para que me pegues, me grites o me beses, solo quiero estar ahí- Y por algo que Lily no comprendió hasta años después, abrazó a Lucius y dejó que todas las lágrimas brotaran.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_**Hola!!He vuelto!!Lo primero de todo: ¡¡¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!!!**_

_Siento mucho la ausencia, pero es que he tenido exámenes y he estado totalmente desconectada de la vida social, bueno de la vida en general. Ayer terminé y por fin puedo volver a hacer todas las cosas que solía hacer, jeje._

_Bueno, esta historia se pone interesante, hay un triángulo amoroso que empieza a desvelarse, ¿qué va a hacer Lily? Ella es el centro y tiene tres puntos para elegir._

_Bueno sobre el apoyo recibido, miles de gracias. Espero que sigais ahi después de mi larga ausencia. Os deseo unos buenos resultados para esos exámenes y que paseis unas muy buenas Navidades. Besosy abrazos._

_PD:Espero ver muchos rr!_


	8. TORMENTA

**TORMENTA:**

Lily no podía terminar de creerse todo lo que había acontecido ese día. Primero estaba Sirius, cada vez tenía más claro que lo quería. Luego Lucius, era sorprendente. Solo pensó que sería algo físico, pero en ese aula ella había visto que era algo más. Nunca pensó en ese tipo de relación entre Lucius y ella, pero la realidad era que se había comportado como un verdadero amigo. No tenía muy claro si él aguantaría el hecho de ser solo amigos o no.

Por otra parte, Sirius y James miraban a su amigo con preocupación. Estaba en las nubes y eso era muy extraño. Remus jamás había estado en ese estado.

-Vamos Remus-Dijeron los chicos avandonando el campo de Quidditch.

-¡Remus!-Dijo Sirius. El chico reaccionó.

-Ya voy, ¿por qué tanta prisa?-Dijo el castaño.

-Llavamos tres horas llamándote. Sólo hay una explicación: una chica-Dijo Sirius pícaramente.

-Posiblemente sea Susan-Dijo James.

-No-Contestó Remus.

-Pero admites que hay una chica, ¿no?-

-Lo admito-Después de eso se dirigió a paso ligero hacia el Gran Comedor. Tenía que cenar y luego ver a Cissa.

Narcissa por su parte estaba en su habitación dudando qué ponerse. No sabía si ir en plan informal o algo más especial. Estaba tan concentrada que no se dio cuenta de que Lucius estaba en su habitación.

-¿Te arreglas para mi?-Pregutó tumbándose en la cama.

-No-Dijo la chica y luego se llevó las manos a la boca.

-¿Quíen es?-Preguntó el chico levantándose y cogiendo a la chica por los hombros.

-Remus Lupin-Dijo sin miedo. Sabía que contaba con el apoyo de su primo y con el de Lily y Sirius.

-Narcissa, ¡estamos prometidos!-Dijo el chico.

-Eso deberías haberlo pensado antes, ¿qué es de todas esas chicas? ¿Qué es de Lily?-Dijo liberándose.

-Haz lo que quieras mientras estemos aquí, no diré nada. Pero tu y yo nos casaremos, eso no se puede evitar. Cuidate de Bella.-Dijo el mientras se volvía a sentar en la cama.

-Si que podemos-Dijo ella.

-No debemos, tenemos que preservar la línea de sangre.Narcissa, no podemos-Dijo el chico. Con esas palabras se autoconvencía a sí mismo.-Por cierto, mejor informal-Dijo saliendo de la habitación. Se extrañó a sí mismo. Sabía que ella estaba con otro, sabía quien era ese otro y aún así no le molestó. Se dio cuenta de que Narcissa era su amiga, su confidente, sólo eso.

Lily no bajó a cenar ese día. No sabía que hacer con Potter. Necesitaba hablar con Sev. Bajó al Gran Comedor. Buscó en la mesa de Slytherin con la mirada y le señaló que le esperaba fuera.

-Lily, ¿no te sientas?-Preguntó Remus.

-No, no tengo hambre-

-Evans, cada día más guapa-Dijo James. Sirius siempre solía reirse en esas situaciones, sobre todo por la cara que ponía la chica. Pero esta vez se molestó. Ella era SU Lily.

-No puedo decir lo mismo Potter-Sirius respiró tranquilo.

-Sev, gracias por venir, ¿vamos?-Dijo la chica. Ante la mirada de los merodeadores, Lily se fue.

-Esta chica me vuelve loco-Dijo James provocando que Sirius se atragantara.-¿Estas bien Canuto?-

-Define loco-Dijo Remus.

-Pues eso, loco-Dijo James sentándose en la mesa y empezando a comer.

-No te entiendo-Dijo Sirius.

-¡Cualquiera diria que tu eres Canuto! Pues eso, que Lily Evans me gusta, que estaría dispuesto a cualquier cosa porque me llamara James o me hablara como hace con vosotros-Dijo James. La cara de Sirius era un poema, estaba pálido, el brillo de sus ojos había desaparecido.

-¿Canuto, seguro que estas bien?-Dijo James.

-No, no lo estoy-Se levantó y se fue como sonámbulo. Dejó el Gran Comedor y salió a los jardines, no podía respirar. Todo su mundo se había visto hundido, ¿qué haría ahora?

Todos esos pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando una pelirroja se lanzó a su cuello y le besó. Al principio no supo responder ese beso. Ella le pedía más, pero él estaba en shock. Después volvió a ser él y la beso como si fuera el último beso que la daría y ciertamente pensó que podía serlo. Tendría que tomar una decisión, pero ese noche sería su noche, no se preocuparía de nada y la disfrutaría al máximo. Con ella, porque ella era su todo.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Hola, aquí estoy de nuevo. Espero que después de tanto tiempo sigais aquí, siento mucho no haber escrito antes pero estoy muy liada. Espero que no os decepcione mucho el rumbo que va a tomar la historia. Espero su opinión como siempre.

Besos y Feliz Año a todos.

Respuesta a los reviews:

SabrinaBlack1990: Me alegra que te gustara. Suelo cumplir con lo que digo siempre y cuando no haya nada que me lo impida. En este caso el tiempo.

Amara Malfoy Lestrange: Jaja, si Remus es super tierno y Lucius...que decir de Lucius, él es sorprendente, jaja. Muchos besos.

AngelaRadcliffe: Siento mucho que no te guste que haya algo entre ellos. Solo te puedo decir que mínimo habrá una amistad y que Lucius será sorprendente. Besos, hasta pronto.


	9. SIEMPRE TU

_**Aquí os dejo con el último capítulo, no habrá epílogo porque en el propio capítulo ya hay una especie de epílogo.**_

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**9-****Siempre tu:**

Después volvió a ser él y la beso como si fuera el último beso que la daría y ciertamente pensó que podía serlo. Tendría que tomar una decisión, pero ese noche sería su noche, no se preocuparía de nada y la disfrutaría al máximo. Con ella, porque ella era su todo.

El beso cada vez se volvía más insatisfactorio, ambos anelaban más que ese simple beso. Ambos sabían, muy en el fondo que ya nada sería igual. Que esa noche era su noche.

-Li..Lily-Dijo Sirius separándose un poco de ella. Respiraba entrecortadamente.-Si esto sigue así no se hasta donde vamos a llegar-Dijo haciendo uso de su fuerza de voluntad. Él llegaría a todo con ella, pero ¿y ella? Lily lo miró, no podía negar que todo se estaba caldeando...

-¿Y?-Preguntó ella. Volvió a besarlo.

Sirius cogió la mano de la chica y empezó a guiarla a la torre de Astronomía. Pero al darse cuenta de que la llevaba allí cambio el rumbo. Ella no era como las otras chicas, ella era especial.

-¿Donde vamos?-Preguntó ella al ver que el se había quedado mirando una pared.-Sirius-Dijo ella impaciente. Cuando volvió a mirar la pared vio una puerta que antes no estaba. Sirius abrió la puerta.

-Esta es mi habitación-Dijo ella.

-¿De verdad? Wow, verás esta sala aparece cuando alguien realmente la necesita y con lo que necesita.-Explicó él. Mientras Sirius hablaba, Lily se fue acercando a él. Así cuando dijo la última palabra ella volvió a besarle.

-Eres preciosa, Lily-Dijo rompiendo el beso y acariciando su mejilla.-Preciosa-Volvió a decir. Lily sonrió, pero estaba triste.

-Entiendo tu decisión, Sirius, pero me duele-Dijo sin soportar más las lágrimas.

-¡Y crees que a mi no! Te quiero, joder-Mierda, habia hablado más de la cuenta. Lily no sabía que decir, ¡la quería!

-Ohh, Sirius-Dijo abrazándole-¿Por qué tiene que ser tu amigo? ¿Por qué le has elegido a él?-

-Lo siento-Dijo apretándola contra él.-No puedo traicionarle, es mi hermano, todos somos una unidad, Lily. Pongs, Moony y yo. Se que Peter debería estar ahí, pero siento que no puedo confiar en él. Pero Remus y James, ellos son mi familia. ¿Sabes quien me apoyó cuando me escapé de casa? Ellos. ¿A quien no le importó que fuera un Black? A ellos. ¿Quienes darían su vida por mi?...-La mirada de Sirius era tan intensa que Lily sentía que no podía soportarla más.

-Ellos-Dijo ella. Sirius asintió.

-No puedo Lily, te quiero, eres a la primera persona que quiero que no sean ellos y no puedo arriesgarme a perderlos...-Unas lágrimas empezaron a brotar de los hermosos ojos grises de Sirius Black. Lily se abrazó más a él. Empezó a acariciar su cabeza. Dejando que él se desahogara.

-No puedo creerlo, el gran Sirius Black llorando- Bromeo

-Lily...-Dijo él en modo de "protesta"

-Te quiero, Sirius y te entiendo. La familia es muy importante y se que la lealtad es para ti uno de los valores que rigen tu vida. Si este es nuestro último momento juntos quiero que sea perfecto-Dijo para después besarle. Sirius asintió, necesitaba ese beso, necesitaba escuchar ese te quiero que hizo que su corazón volviera a latir...Pronto ese corazón bombeaba a gran velocidad. Recorrer su cuerpo con besos, con caricias...oirla gritar su nombre de placer. Llegar juntos al climax, quedarse abrazados, besándose dulcemete...

-Lily-Llamó su atención.-¿Último? ¿No me hablarás más?-Preguntó preocupado. Acababa de compartir con ella todo su amor, en cierto modo el acababa de perder su virginidad también, las otras chicas solo eran sexo. Lily era todo.

-¡Claro que no! Pero nunca más volveré a besarte como ahora-Beso-Ni volveré a tocarte...-Sirius la interrumpió.

-Li..Li..¡Lily!-Dijo él. Ella estaba acariciando su miembro, estaba besando su cuello, estaba llevándole al cielo.

-Veo que no te gusta, ya paró-Dijo ella.

-¡NO! Me encanta-Lily sonrió y volvió a retomar su tarea. Como habían dicho, ese momento juntos sería perfecto, algo que siempre estaría en su memoria, sensaciones que nunca sentirían con otras personas.

El tiempo pasó. Sirius y Lily volvían a hablarse con normalidad. Ambos habían puesto sus sentimientos bajo llave. Sirius como un buen Black; Lily con ayuda de Remus y Lucius. Había encontrado en este último un gran apoyo. Nada quedaba de esos encuentros, Lucius había aplicado su propia medicina a su corazón. Él se casaría en poco más de seis meses. Ella encontraría a alguien que le hiciese feliz.

Remus y Cissa se encontraban en la Sala Multiusos. Al igual que Lily y Sirius. Allí tendría lugar su despedida. Cissa no podía evitar llorar. Estaba enamorada, al igual que él. Pensó en dejarlo todo, en romper con los Black como había hecho su primo. Pero la diferencia estaba en que ella no era valiente. Se besaron como si no hubiera tiempo, despacio, sueve, apasionadamente, con el sabor de las lágrimas...Pronto la ropa fue un estorbo. Se rozaban, abrazaban, susurraban palabras como un _te quiero, no me olvides, te adoro..._Fueron uno, perfectas piezas de un rompecabezas que encajaban. Se amaron toda la noche. Al día siguiente ambos tomarían caminos distintos. Ella se casaría tres días después con su mejor amigo; él años más tarde con una joven algo loca que consiguió devolverle ese brillo a los ojos con su vitalidad.

El final de Hogwarts, sería el comienzo de una gran mentira. Frente a la sociedad los Malfoy y los Potter eran enemigos. Nadie sabía que quedaban a cenar todos los sábados. Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy, James y Lily Potter, Remus Lupin y Sirius Black. Reían, planeaban que los dos hijos que pronto nacerían serían amigos, vencerían las barreras de esa maldita sociedad...Sin embargo, el destino estaba marcado, Lord Voldermort marcaria a Harry como su enemigo. Lucius se vería obligado a adoptar un papel severo para salvar a su familia puesto que Peter sabía la verdad, sabía que Lucius planeaba unirse a la Orden del Fenix. Traicionó a los Potter, condenó a Sirius Black y obligó a los Malfoy y Remus a llevar una vida llena de nostalgia...

Años más tarde, Draco Malfoy se enamoraría de una joven de pelo castaño y fuerte carácter: Hermione Granger. Componente del Trio Dorado. Se uniría a Harry Potter en su lucha contra el Señor Oscuro. Liberaría a su familia de la lastra de la amenaza de un traidor. Remus y Sirius venganrían la muerte de sus amigos. Se reconciliarían con Lucius y Narcissa. Y todos juntos, entregarían a Peter a Azkaban. La muerte hubiera sido un castigo muy dulce para él. Años más tarde, Remus Lupin sería ministro, se casaría con Tonks y tendría un precioso hijo, Ted. La sociedad mágica viviría en paz y de aquel grupo de chiquillos, solo dos no pudieron vivir en la sociedad que tanto imaginaban. Pero en cierto modo, Draco, Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Harry, Pansy, Theo y Blaise los representaban. Con una genreación de retraso los sueños se veían cumplidos.

Sin embargo, había alguien que tenía un sueño sin cumplir. Sirius Black estaba frente a la tumba de Lily. Recordando sus momentos juntos. Como esperaba que en cualquier momento James dijera que todo había sido un capricho, que Lily y él pudieran estar juntos. Pero eso nunca sucedió. Hubo algunos besos, todavía recordaba la tarde de su muerte. Había ido a ver a Harry, ya volaba en su escobita. Estaba ayudando a Lily con la comida. Sus manos se rozaron y otra vez sus pelos se erizaron. Sus miradas se demandaron.

-Siempre tu-Dijo Lily.

-¿Qué?-Dijo Sirius sin romper esa mirada.

-Siempre fuiste, eres y serás el que acelere mi corazón y provoque este escalofrió con un simple roce.-Le sonrió. Cogió la fuente en donde estaba la ensalada y salió al jardín.

Pensar que nunca pudo contestar a esas palabras. Pensar que él no dijo ese _Siempre tu_...Ahora lo hacía en sueños. Donde estaban juntos, siempre juntos.

**FIN**

_**Aquí finaliza esta historia, espero que os haya gustado. Era mi pequeño homenaje a los merodeadores, y a Lily, Cissa y Lucius.**_

_**Gracias por leerlo. Besos.**_


End file.
